battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Ouja
Kamen Rider Ouja is a playable character debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. Biography Asakura was born in 1977. At age 13, he murdered his entire family in a fire, though his younger brother survived. Since, Asakura developed a reputation as a sadistic felon with a love to fight, maim and otherwise destroy anything in his random fits of rage. As a result of his sadistic nature, prior to becoming a Rider, Asakura was personally responsible for both ending the piano career of Tezuka's friend Yuichi Saito and murdering the older sister of Miho Kirishima. Eventually, his arrogant personality results with his defense attorney, Shuichi Kitaoka refusing to represent him and left him to rot in jail. Because he was in prison and could not feed his destructive nature, Takeshi gladly accepted Kanzaki's offer to join the Rider War and forms a pact with Venosnaker, using his newfound powers as Ouja in its many forms to break out of jail, avoid the law, and get his revenge on Kitaoka. Ouja fought only to fight and was the first Rider to actually kill other Riders, killing Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Raia and taking their Contract Monster afterwards. Ouja also destroyed Kamen Rider Imperer's deck, causing him to die in the Mirror World. While the other Riders had a desire that would be granted if they won the Rider War, Asakura was simply having fun, and said that if he won, he would wish for the Rider War to start over so he could keep enjoying himself. Ren helped Asakura fake his death once so he can fight in the Rider War without police interference. But when he was publicly revealed to be alive, Asakura was soon later captured, going in and out of jail for several instances. In one such case, he uses Metalgelas while in a police van to dispose of his police captors before escaping into the Mirror World. After a fight with Kamen Rider Survive Ryuki and Kamen Rider Tiger, he had been seriously injured and handed back to the authorities once again by Shinji. Soon he escaped again, with aid of his lawyer at that time whom he had knocked out and switched clothes with the lawyer to escape. In the process of learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, Asakura attempted to lure him by staging a hostage situation to get Kitaoka. Asakura had Venosnaker kidnap Goro Yura so Ouja can pressure Zolda into bringing Knight, Ryuki and Raia to a specific meeting place. However, Goro escapes by picking the lock of the handcuffs. Though he lost to Zolda, Ouja survived and senselessly killed Kamen Rider Gai in the process. Upon learning of Kitaoka's identity as a Rider, he formed a personal grudge against him that manifested in many attempts to harm Kitaoka. The two would fight many times throughout the series. Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) also held a personal grudge against Asakura for ending the piano career of his friend, Yuichi Saito. During the series, he came under fire from his three monsters when they were hungry for life energy. They came close to devouring Asakura if not for his strong determination. After hunting down three Mirror Monsters, Ouja was able to feed his contract monsters. Kamen Rider Knight and Zolda tried to prevent his monsters from feeding so that they would turn on him and remove Asakura from the Rider War. but Kamen Rider Ryuki intervened and allowed the monsters to feed because Asakura had actually saved a small girl from the three monsters they hunted. At the end of the series he finally has his showdown with Zolda. Ouja, using his "Doomsday" Final Vent, destroys Magnugiga before fatally injuring Zolda. Though happy with his victory, Ouja finds out seconds later that "Zolda" was actually Goro, as Kitaoka gave him his vent deck prior to succumbing to his cancer during the fight. Just as he returned to the real world in utter disarray of being denied the right to kill the man he hated the most, Asakura finds himself surrounded by the authorities in the warehouse he was in with snipers covering them. Defiant to the end, Asakura grabs a metal rod and runs at the cops screaming as they gun him down, brought to justice at last. But because Kanzaki restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Asakura was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and keeping a low profile, but still having a rude personality, as he was kicking Shinji's bike because it was in the way. It is unknown how Asakura got his Advent Deck, since Ren is currently the owner of all decks and gave it to Shinji and Kitaoka their respectively. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ouja is summoned in the World of Hibiki by Kiva-la, wielding a kanabō which he uses to summon a Bakegani from the mountain side after knocking Kiva-la aside. He later appeared in All Riders VS Dai-Shocker to fight the organization. However due to his sadistic nature he sides with Dai-Shocker along with KickHopper (Yaguruma). He attempts to stop Diend and Natsumi only for Diend to summon Gai, Raia, and PunchHopper to fight him and Yaguruma. He fought Gai and Raia, the two riders he killed in the series. The outcome of the fight is unknown. Due to the re-alterations of time made by Shocker, Ouja later appeared, along with Kamen Riders 4, Sasword, Dark Kiva, and Baron to fight against the Kamen Riders as they catch onto Shocker's latest schemes. During the final loop, Ouja is destroyed alongside Dark Kiva by Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher Full Throttle. Ouja's death once again restored after Faiz sacrifice his life to end the endless time loop Shocker subjected him for. Asakura return in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid side-story: Brave, now aging. He had most of the Beast Rider gangs (such as Beast, Sasword, Dark Kiva and Tiger) with him in fighting the doctor Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and particularly Brave. Details Ouja is considered a hybrid of Ryuki for his Advent Summon and Hold ■ Mode Change, Drive Type Formula when changing to other R1/ functions changes some of his special moves (Ouja's Final Vent), as well as Faiz for his similar ground ■-String moves on Ouja's Bare Hand Mode. Ouja's finisher, Final Vent - Doomsday has his R1/↓ can only summon Genocider. - Sword Vent - Veno Saber Mode= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Smack Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a straight left kick, continued with Veno Saber attacks starting with two slashes then Stinger to lower rear attack and downward slash ended with another two slashes and Helm Breaker **Hold to deactivate *Running ■: Stinger **Hold to deactivate *Air ■: an aerial slash attack **Spammable *Air ▲: Helm Breaker }} }} Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Well-round to use *No needing of R1/↓ (Advent Summon) anytime due to being more highly skilled mid-range/close-range for one of Ryuki's Mirror Riders like him, but when it comes to holding ■ mode change requires this *▲+● (Final Vent), during a combo from other R1/↓ (Advent Summon) summon, then select into another one will not cancel the first summon during this move. *Metagelas related properties has more defense properties than any Advent summons *Can summon more than one Advent Monsters *Venosnaker related special moves can still cause poison during enemies' guard, draining their lives while taking a lot of combo hit without knocking them to frame trap. Its R1/↓ summon poison spit is very Unblockable and has a long frame-traps Weaknesses/Cons *Summoning from R1/↓ (Advent Summon) and remained not switch to other summon for ▲+● (Final Vent) will cancel the summon *The ▲+● (Final Vent): **Hide Venom is very vulnerable against incoming anti-air projectiles **Genocider cannot absorbs gigantic enemies Vehicle/Transportation Since all Ryuki's Mirror Rider rides RideShooter and has no Survive Mode outside their series origin, Ouja is among of them to only ride with this. Category:Blog posts